Arvee
「“ Be yourself and believe in yourself; as everyone else is already taken. It might be terrifying to know you'll always be you forever, but finding yourself out there is something we all have to look out for.”」 ---- Arvee (アルビー Arubī) is one of the third generation children. Appearance Personality Arvee is often described as everyone's concerned citizen from his peers. He is a person who always wanted to bring out smiles to everyone, though his lack of many figure unlike his other male friends and a bit of clumsiness causes his goal to undermine. However, he is willing not to give up, which is another one of his personalities. Arvee is unequivocally a moral person, who believes anything should be done for a greater good, though sometimes he initiates being playful to his friends, specially teasing one another to their crushes. In regards to speaking with someone of Arvee's love interest, he habitually stutters momentarily during conversations with Pia. He also tends to change any actions he had done instantly from her opinion, but often gives off a negative impact, much to his dismay. With the inclusion of subconsciously activating his Max Capacity, however, Arvee changes the way of his thinking. He will always comprehend of a way that make an event that can tremendously make it advantageous for him, regardless of his aforementioned ethical values. This way of rumination might have something to do with his past at Modo, though nothing is confirmed. However, if Arvee activates his Max Capacity with awareness, his hair can turn to pure white and there is a risk of being emotionally unstable. Memories of his past can also be resurfaced, and so depending who the person might interact with, he will manifest drastically different personalities and behavior. His way of thinking is tremendously different and worst than just subconsciously the max capacity and his magic power is further intensified. History Arvee is the son of ______ and _____ and has a ________ named _____, though he never knew this. His father was absent when his mother was pregnant. Due to the circumstances of her mother's condition and her deep fear with the ancestral curse she just had passed through after she had given birth, she had to give up living with them and sent them away back to World World. Arvee, as a baby, was found by one of the Mama during the reign of Modo Island, and subsequently then become a participant of the Capacity Project. Arvee's life during The Worst, Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic, Most Despair inducing Incident in the History of World World, or very known as the Capacity Project had made his entire childhood degraded into the edge of unhopeful future. Many of his classmates, friends and Mama had died in the process of perfectionisting the project, which had caused him a great stress. In winning the final killing game, all remaining participants was once again killed, making him the only survivor. He was then granted to become the vessel of a certain god, but because of his ancestral curse and his capacity maxing out from a stressful anxiety, he overthrew the project by destroying every single thing that existed on the island, which is later known as the extinction of Modo, though, the higher ups was able to cover the event. In this case, it had made it look like Arvee was the mastermind behind the Capacity Project, and so he took refuge to the nearby continent. Arvee's memories of his past was removed by Alexander before coming in to one of his care. Abilities *'Affinity': an ability only the third generation children had inherited from the Azuesa's blessing. This ability allows the person to initiate a base magic power, that, if mastered properly, will be able to use wholeheartedly without using much of one's energy and magic. **'Hydrokinesis': Arvee's affinity. A power that allows him to bend and manipulate water. Later on Arvee realizes he can control not just Water, but any liquid state. Though most of the time he uses water as the primary base, he uses saliva and oil when it comes handy. *'Phase': Arvee's true magic. He can change the state of matter of three different affinities; Water, Ice and Vapor, into solid, liquid and vapor phases at will. He is the only one who is able to have a true magic based on three affinities, and the real reason behind that is his max capacity. *'Capacity': as one of the generation children, Arvee possess the capacity ability. It allows Arvee to grow his potential inner magic, increasing its amount he can contain. **'Max Capacity' during the Capacity Project, Arvee was able to maximise his capacity. This had resulted him with maxed potential magic, and can able to learn any kinds of magic with quick adaptation and ease. However, the great amount of stress Arvee had resulted to the side effect of developing a different color of the eye's irises to crimson red, bleaching of hair into white. If he cannot control his max capacity, severe emotional stress will take over his body. This is one of the reasons why his past memory was removed, in order to prevent him activating this ability, and only able to if subconscious. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *High Intelligence Being slim and weak, Arvee is lousy and awful for direct combat and physical fighting. Instead, his greatest strength lies in his intelligence - innate abilities of deduction and strategy formulation, specially when he activates his max capacity subconsciously. He always had a keen eye for detail, making him a remarkable thinker, a trait that Clyde and Angelo often has similarities that makes three of them distinguished among his peers. His elaborate strategies help save his fellow friends. In winning the final killing game at the Capacity Project allowed him to have an extraction of all the brains of his classmates who died. At a young age Arvee has a mind of a 30-year old. Though when his memories was taken away his intelligence continued to degrade, and only able to critically use it when subconsciously activates max capacity. Weaknesses *Uncontrolled Max Capacity Quotes 「When someone betrays your trust, it feels like a part of you dies. For me, I guess it was the part that cared.」 Trivia Category:Characters Category:Arvee100smart Category:Male